Full crew manifest as of JAN-09-2016
Overview - weekly crew salary 494gp0sp - helm 78gp0sp - deck crew 439gp5sp - marine crew 223gp5sp - specialists 0gp0sp - deadheads ---------------------------- 1530gp0sp - total 5 - helmsmen -> 6 positions --- need1! AVG CL: 9.4 / AVG SR: 4.8 144gp0sp 12 CG Wizard Elf - 144gp/week - trainer - D=Corellan? --- commendation Name: Soverliss Naïlo Spells: W1/Repair Light Damage Equipment: Pearl of Power L1/continual light and arcane marked Commendation: At helm during stern chase and ramming action against a beholder scout off the Devil's Maw, 3 days travel from Selune, Realmspace. 100gp0sp 10 LG Cleric Dwarf - 100gp/week - D=Moradin, Minimum Affiliation score: 8 Spells: C1/Cure Light Wounds Equipment: Pearl of Power L1/continual light and arcane marked 81gp0sp 9 NG Cleric Giff - 81gp/week - D=StCuthbert Spells: C1/Cure Light Wounds Equipment: Pearl of Power L1/continual light and arcane marked 64gp0sp 8 CG Wizard 1/2 Drg(Gld/Elf) - 64gp/week - D=Corellan? Spells: W1/Repair Light Damage Equipment: Pearl of Power L1/continual light and arcane marked 100gp0sp 8 NG Druid Human - 100gp/week - Spelljammer Ace, goodberry, navigation Name: Tham Spells: D1/Goodberry - committed to produce 8 berries / day Equipment: Pearl of Power L1/continual light and arcane marked --------------------------------------------- 489gp0sp - helm 10 - deckhands -> 12 positions - AVG LVL=13.6 15gp0sp 16 CG Commoner Human (F) - rec 7gp0sp 15 LN Commoner Giff - rec 7gp0sp 14 CG Commoner Wa ++ 7gp0sp 14 NG Commoner Dwarf - rec - Moradin? 7gp0sp 13 TN Commoner Hadozee ++ 7gp0sp 14 TN Commoner Human - rec 7gp0sp 13 LN Commoner Dwarf ++ Moradin? 7gp0sp 13 LG Commoner Human ????????s 7gp0sp 12 TN Commoner Wa 7gp0sp 12 TN Commoner Wa ------------------ 78gp - deck crew 6 - marine -> 9 positions AVG LVL=12.3 289gp0sp 17 CG Ranger Human - 289gp/week - trainer 50gp0sp 10 LG Adept Minotaur - 50gp/week - Obad-hai - half of level squared or - not paying full adventurer rate for an NPC class - Beau - 2015-APR-22 100gp0sp 10 TN Warrior Hurwaeti - 100gp/week ----------------- 439gp0sp - marine crew 12 - skilled -> 3 boatswain, 3 cook, 3 navigator, 3 repairmen BOATSWAIN AVG LVL = 15 15gp0sp 17 CG Commoner Human - boatswain/helmsman - sail - came up through the ranks 15gp0sp 16 LG Expert Human - boatswain - bred for boat 100gp0sp 12 LN Commoner Human (F) - Dop - 100gp/wk Name: Neysa Strongarm COOK AVG LVL = ????? 20gp0sp ????? Expert Human - cook - 17 year old NAVIGATOR AVG LVL = 11.6 12gp0sp 11 TN Aristocrat Half-Elf (F) navigator - rec - D=Boccob? 12gp0sp 12 ?? Expert-caster 12gp0sp 11 ?? Expert-caster SHIPWRIGHT AVG LVL=12 25gp0sp 12 LG Expert Gnome (F) - tinker/shipwright - D=Garl Glittergold? training path: ?, Dragon? 12gp5sp 12 NG Expert Human - carpenter? - rope use: good, climb: decent, -------------- 223gp5sp - specialists 2 - deadhead - hammock in ventral cargo 17 NG Bard Human - special deal - bartender? Farlangn? Boccob? 14 LG Bard Dwarf - rec - deadhead - accepted offer to deadhead -------------- 0gp0sp - deadheads Schedules: Helm as 12 hours shifts D1.1: AF D2.1: CD D3.1: AF D1.2: BE D2.2: BE D3.2: CD D1.T: CD D2.T: AF D3.T: BE A=12 CG Wizard Elf B=8 CG Wizard 1/2 Drg(Gld/Elf) C=8 NG Druid Human D=9 NG Cleric Giff E=10 LG Cleric Dwarf F=--- Marine Anchor Watch as 12 hour shifts - One scheduled marine takes guard station at the dorsal ballista room - the other at the dorsal jettison - when available, partners provide double coverage, or open the catapult rooms and guard those positions D1.1: AFHI D2.1: CDJ D3.1: AFHI D1.2: BEGK D2.2: BEGK D3.2: CDJ D1.T: CDJ D2.T: AFHI D3.T: BEGK A=17 CG Ranger Human B=10 TN Warrior "Frogfarts" Hurwaeti C=10 LG Adept "Shaggy" Minotaur D=--- E=--- F=--- G=Adrid - Ranger - marine H=Drake - Ranger - marine I=Warren - Fighter - marine J=Sully - Rogue - marine K=Treen - Fighter - marine Sailor anchor watch as 12 hour shifts Anchor watch positions: - one scheduled sailor posted as runner in the dorsal ballista room - one scheduled sailor posted as runner in the dorsal jettison - one scheduled sailor posted as laundry/cook's assistant - one scheduled sailor posted as cleaner/carpenter's mate For the section that has an additional sailor, a second cook's assistant is posted. On any given day, the T stands for turnip patrol or training. D1.1: ADJM D2.1: CFGHK D3.1: ADJM D1.2: BEIL D2.2: BEIL D3.2: CFGHK D1.T: CFGHK D2.T: ADJM D3.T: BEIL A=16 CG Commoner Human (F) B=15 LN Commoner Giff C=--- D=14 CG Commoner Human E=14 NG Commoner Dwarf F=13 TN Commoner Hadozee G=14 TN Commoner Human H=13 LN Commoner Dwarf I=13 LG Commoner Human J=12 TN Commoner Wa K=--- L=12 TN Commoner Wa M=--- Expert anchor watch as 12 hour shifts Positions: one scheduled boatswain one scheduled cook one scheduled navigator one scheduled carpenter when present, one officer when present, one auxiliary D1.1: ADIJMQ D2.1: CFHLOR D3.1: ADIJMQ D1.2: BEGKNP D2.2: BEGKNP D3.2: CFHLOR D1.T: CFHLOR D2.T: ADIJMQ D3.T: BEGKNP A=17 CG Commoner Human - boatswain/helmsman -sail - came up through the ranks B=16 LG Expert Human - boatswain - bred for boat C=12 LN Commoner Human (F) - Dop D=--- E=--- F=?? ?? Expert Human - cook - 17 year old G=11 TN Aristocrat Half-Elf (F) navigator - 25gp H=12 ?? Expert-caster I=11 ?? Expert-caster J=12 LG Expert Gnome (F) - tinker/shipwright - 25gp/week K=12 NG Expert Human - 12gp5sp/week - carpenter? - rope use: good, climb: decent, L=--- M=Qix - officer/skilled N=Agrat - officer/skilled O=Khemed - officer/skilled P=Mathos - cook/skilled Q=Ling - scribe/skilled R=Cyn Toes - engineer? Partners Rowan - marine, attached to captain Adrid - marine - Obad-hai Drake - marine - Obad-hai Warren - marine - Moradin, min affiliation: 6 Sully - marine - Treen - marine - To Whom It May concern: This letter is to attest to the professionalism of , who shipped as a for one month during the shakedown cruise of the Triop ship "The Ark". During this one month period, performed as requested without endangering the ship or interpersonal conflicts with other crewmembers. This crewman participated in the following combat actions: - Surface action in the Sea of Swords vs a sea monster. - stern chase against a beholder scout ship. During this time, this crewman has also bettered themselves with the following training: - Learned the spell "Repair Minor Damage" - (etc) During this time, the following ships equipment was issued to for the execution of their daily shipboard duties: - L1 pearl of power At the time of his service to the Ark, the Ark paid this crewman x gold per week. Signed Qix, Captain, The Ark Agrat, First Mate, The Ark Khemed, Second Mate, The Ark